1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a take-up device for emergency lock type safety belt suitable for use in vehicles, especially, automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a safety belt take-up device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,368 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,799 which show the so-called webbing sensing type device in which an inertia member is provided on a webbing take-up spindle so that when the webbing draw acceleration has exceeded a predetermined value, an emergency lock mechanism is actuated by the take-up spindle and the offset of the rotation of the inertia member due to inertia to thereby prevent the drawing of the webbing.
Another type known is the so-called vehicle acceleration sensing type in which variations in the speed of the vehicle body may be sensed by a pendulum or the like to actuate an emergency lock mechanism (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,260).